destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Fseftr
Fseftr is a member of the Minecraft Forums and a major participant of Destroy the Godmodder. He played as an Anti-Godmodder for Destroy the Godmodder and the start of Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator!, but eventually switched to Pro-Godmodder. His Minecraft username is also fseftr. During Act 2, he ran a simulation using two advanced A.I.s known as Blue and Orange, in order to test the volatile environment created by split personalities. These two warred for control, vascillating between the titles of Primary and Secondary, eventually culminating in a Shatter, which was unfortunately not coded. Fseftr's Ancestor is Azurite. Fseftr's OOC Pesterchum handle is ceruleanTotality CT. (0066ff) Blue's Pesterchum handle is coporateGunfighter CG. (0066ff) Orange's Pesterchum handle is significantSplit SS. (ff6600) Grey's Pestershum is silentStrength SS Fseftr's theme is Discothéque Rouge from the game Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine. History Destroy the Godmodder In DTG1, fseftr played a much smaller role. While he posted regularly for most of the game, he did not do anything particularly significant. Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! In DTG2, fseftr played largely the same way he did in DTG1 during Act 1. However, he did do one significant thing, which was switching to the PGs. This was due to the actions of an outside source, an inhabitant from another universe codenamed Blue. During Act 2, fseftr's activity in the game increased dramatically. He did a number of things from a split simulation (see below), to summoning The Four Horsemen. In Act 3, Blue's corporation was under assualt from a secret society of metal workers, causing Blue and her capital spaceship, HMAS Victor, to arrive on the battlefield. Split Simulation In the middle of Act 2, fseftr started to show signs of tripolarity, or, having three personalities. At the start of their Build, they were simply named by their order of significance, but this scheme was later changed to their spectra, the color they typed in. The Primary split was Blue, which was based off of the actual Blue's personality. The Secondary split was Orange, was obsessed with being significant. And the Tertiary one, a psychopathic mime, was Grey, though he was never refered to as this. Previous to Grey's death, there was a clear Primary personality: Blue. However, as part of his plans for significance, Orange killed and absorbed part of Grey's life force, lanuching the rest at TwinBuilder. After Grey's death, Blue and Orange became nearly equal in power. Because of this, Orange had been able to hijack Blue's charges. This culimnated with Orange becoming Primary for a brief period in another attempt to become significant by killing TwinBuilder. However, with TwinBuilder's death at the hands of Doc Scratch, Orange fell into a short depression, and he allowed Blue to regain control temporarily. Orange soon recovered, but Blue refused to return Primary status to Orange, calling him useless. Tensions rose again, with Orange trying to kill them both. This culminated with a Shatter, or rather, a crash revealing the simulation. Fseftr and Blue have both been shown to be able to re-activate these persnalities at any time. They have also distrubuted a copy of the program, without the AI, to The_Idea_Modpack_Mod_Man. Blue The person behind Fseftr's actions in much of DTG2 goes by the codename of Blue. She is a superfically human female, and is CEO of a large ship building corporation in another universe. She was formely Princess/Queen of the Mavanian Empire, a large interstellar faction. She has shown an indifference to the happenings of the war, and is only in it to try to sell more ships. She has an obsession with the colour blue and a fondness for Lapis Lazuli. She is the operator of a powerful AI that controls most of the day to day affairs of her coropration as well as all of the ships she personally controls. On the Battlefied, she has been moderately active. At first, she only hosted a picnic and used the Alchemiter a little. A while later, she decided to take a more active role on the battlefield by taking Fseftr's role in the battlefield as he participated in the Nether Sidequest. Since then, she had a flashback of the day her grandfather was assasinated. Summoned Entities Fseftr PG, 40 post charge. The Four Horsemen: Conquest, War, Famine, and Death PG ' , 40 post charge each. Orange's Self Summon (Seconday) 'PG, 40 post charge.' ' Orange's Summon of Anti-Build and Anti-Split PG, 40 post charge each. HMAS Cenia and Iespion PG, 40 post charge each. HMAS Orange and Grey PG, 50 post charge each. Two Aluminati Ships PG, 30 post charge each. Nimble's Order: HMAS Java AG, 10 post charge Modpack's Order: HMAS Alex and Modpack N, 40 post charge each. HMAS Ultramarine PG, 50 post charge . HMAS Serpent, Fsefr, and K4yne PG, 50 post charge each. Other Notable Charges Flying Kamikaze Wolf Attack, 30 post charge. Giant Baneling Attack, 30 post charge. Grey's Life Sphere Attack, 40 post charge. Combat Operandi: Cereulean Totality, seven 40 post charges. Various other Combat Operandi, 15 post charge each. Orbiral Weapons: Bio-Annihilator and Ion Cannon, 50 post charge each Chumhandles fseftr's current chumhandle, ceruleanTotality, was not his original one. Before that, his handle was ceruleanTertiary. This was confirmed to represent the fact that fseftr had three personalities. However, since Orange, upon full activation, killed Grey, it was changed to lapisLord, but, due to the rule stating all player handles must have only A, C, G, T, or U, it was changed to ceruleanTotality.The cerulean half of fseftr's handle appears to reference his Minecraft Forums avatar, a block of Lapis Lazuli. In real life and Minecraft, Lapis Lazuli is a blue powder used as a dye and pigment. Cerulean is a tint of blue, and fits with the ACGTU rule.The Totality half of his handle appears to be a nod at the word "totality", which means "the whole of something." This may be due to him having two personalities, himself and Secondary, and two halves indeed make a whole. Additionally, "totality" also refers to "the moment or duration of total obscuration of the sun or moon during an eclipse." Whether this has any meaning is unknown. Orange's chumhandle, significantSplit, relates to his desire for attention, in other words, his desire to be significant. Split also experienced this upon his activation, so whether this is a common trait or not is unknown. It also relates to him being a Split personality.Interestingly, the color code needed to create Orange's text is a reversal of Fseftr's color code. It appears this was intentional, as TwinBuilder did it himself. However, it fits because Secondary's text was originally orange, albeit a different tint. Blue's chumhandle, coporateGunfighter, refers to Blue's ownership of a coporation and also her training and her skill in, and what could be mistaken for enjoyment of, shooting people with firearms. Category:Players